1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to writing instruments; and more particularly to a highlighter system that emits a unique scent, which can be associated with a specific learning experience to provide linked memories, so that recollection of the experience is triggered by detection of the scent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous memory aids have been contemplated in the art enabling recollection of specific learning or other events. These aids include for example multiple recitation, loud recitation, wherein the hearing of a specific fact allows easy recall, association with visual patterns and the like. Recent experiments have shown the enormous recall potential of a scent associated memory event. Studies show that scent can aid memory if the same scent is present during the original experience and the occurrence of the scent triggers the memory when one is trying to remember or recall the experience. Triggering the memory by way of sense of smell has been shown to work best with scents that are unfamiliar or unusual in the context of the experience. The effect of scent on learning and memory has been investigated in an experiment that utilized three different ambient odors: osmanthus, peppermint, and pine. Osmanthus was used to see whether there was a difference in performance depending on whether the scent was novel or familiar. Peppermint and pine were used to see whether the appropriateness or inappropriateness of the scent made a difference to memory. In the experiment, subjects were individually shown into a room in which the odor was present. Their attention was called to the scent, and to ensure their attention to the scent, they were given a questionnaire to fill out about the room environment. They were left alone in the room for ten minutes to promote encoding of contextual cues. The experimenter then read out a list of 20 common nouns, pausing after each one for the subject to describe an event that the word reminded them of. Memory for the words was tested 48 hours later. It was found that word recall was best when the novel odor (osmanthus) was present during learning and again at testing. Among the familiar odors, recall was better if the scent was contextually inappropriate (peppermint). The improvement in recall only occurs when the odor is present at both encoding (learning) and retrieval (testing) as discussed in Herz, R. S., “The Effects of Cue Distinctiveness on Odor-Based Context Dependent Memory”, Memory and Cognition, 25, 375-380 (1997).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,416 to Lin discloses a scented writing instrument. A conventional ballpoint pen is fitted with a plunger activated air-freshening scent dispenser located on the pen's upper portion. The air-freshening scent is delivered to the ink of the ballpoint pen. The scent provided is air freshening similar to fresh out-door air. It is non-specific and is not operable to trigger memory. No disclosure is contained there in concerning a highlighter marker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,525 to Manna discloses a writing instrument having a refillable scent dispenser. This writing instrument has an annular closed bottom chamber surrounding a central recess, which retains the writing instrument, typically a ballpoint pen. The annular chamber contains a scented liquid, which is pumped by activating a plunger. The scent is not mixed with the ink of the writing instrument. The writing instrument is not a highlighter. The scent does not enable memory association with the act of writing, since the writing action is not concurrent with actuation of the plunger and release of the scent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,212 to Spector discloses a novelty writing pen. This novelty writing pen presents the appearance of a fruit (for example, banana) or other familiar object (for example, sausage) having a characteristic odor and the writing ink incorporates a volatile oil or other scent-producing liquid. When the user writes with the pen, the resultant scent exuded from the writing surface suggests the object's odor. When the pen is put to use, this component causes the surface written on by the pen to exude an odor simulating that of the object carried thereby. The pen is shaped in the form a fruit or other familiar object and the ink used in the ball point pen, felt tip pen or fountain pen comprises a volatile odor producing compound that matches the expected odor of the pen shape. The odor is produced by volatilization of the odor from the writing surface as the novelty pen is used. The ink used in the novelty pen is stated to be viscous resembling a ballpoint pen ink. It is unlikely any volatile odor producing composition may be easily mixed. The viscosity requirements for a felt tip pen and a fountain pen differ significantly. The ballpoint pen, felt tip pen or fountain pen is not a highlighter. The odor produced is not said to enhance memory recall of highlighted text.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,359 to Kim discloses a writing instrument having a sanitary moistener. The writing instrument comprises an elongated body with a writing tip at one end and a supply of moistening liquid accessible at a location on the body of the instrument. Access is achieved using a finger of the user. The user's finger is thereby moistened to facilitate turning sheets of paper. This two-part device comprises a ballpoint pen bottom section and a moisture pump spray in the upper section, which is used to moisten ones finger thereby facilitate turning of book pages. The upper section does not carry any scent; and scent is not delivered through the ink of the pen. The pen is a ballpoint pen, not a highlight marker.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,464 to Young discloses a multi-element pen. The multi-element pen is a pen with twin heads one on top and one at bottom containing at least three separate storage rooms with operating elements suited for writing, correction or marking. The multi-element pen allows the user to use only one pen for writing and correction. The pen has three storage rooms with connected tip elements. The first storage room contains ordinary ink suited for ordinary writing. The second storage room contains a correcting liquid which is an erasing ink. The third storage room contains a special re-writing ink that can easily write on the corrected area. There is no scent delivery system in this multi-element pen. The scent is therefore not deliverable through the ink of a pen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,223 to Marschand discloses a combo pen. The combo pen is a writing instrument adapted to receive a removable auxiliary module. This writing instrument has a tubular body with a first and second end and a writing tip associated with the first end. The writing instrument includes a receptacle integrally formed within the second end and having a retaining portion to engage a removable auxiliary module including a securing portion, the removable auxiliary module being adapted to be secured within the receptacle by the cooperation of the retaining portion and the securing portion. The writing instrument further includes an auxiliary module cap adapted to engage both the second end adjacent to the retaining and securing portions and the first end adjacent to the writing tip. The removable auxiliary module may be a transfer tape dispensing module, a fountain pen including a nib and an ink reservoir, a tape-flag dispenser, fluid dispensing marker such as a highlighter or a data entry tip. The combination pen has two sides. The first side comprises a writing instrument and the second side is adapted to receive a removable auxiliary module selected from a transfer tape dispensing module, a fountain pen including a nib and an ink reservoir, a tape-flag dispenser, a fluid dispensing marker such as a highlighter or a data entry tip. There is no provision for dispensing scent of any kind.
U.S. Design Pat. D295,537 to Davidson discloses an ornamental design for a marking instrument. This marking instrument is a flat pen having on one side a ballpoint pen and on the other side a felt tip marker. The pen depicted by the '537 design patent is not a highlighter.
U.S. Published Patent application 2004/0258455 to Brunetti discloses a combination writing instrument and device for displaying entertainment content. This combination writing instrument and entertainment device has a permanently affixed, laminated scroll, a portion of which is extendible and retractable for conveying content pertaining to entertainment or recreational purposes which is customizable by a user. The laminated scroll/sheet is provided for displaying printed content thereon, e.g., the laminated sheet may be printed with designs and/or written content in the style/form of a greeting card for the express purpose of gift-giving. The greeting card on the laminated sheet may be pre-printed for any occasion and/or be customized by the user/sender for a particular recipient to contain, e.g., unique and customized written material or scents. This is a pen with a rolled up entertainment slip that may contain printed or hand written material comprising poems, scents, and the like. The pen used in this device is not a highlighter. The ink of the pen does not deliver a scent.
U.S. Published Patent application 2005/0074271 to Kageyama et al. discloses a cartridge type stationery product. This cartridge type stationery product includes a body and a cartridge that is attachable to and detachable from the body. The cartridge is capable of being inserted from an opening of the body. A locking groove is formed on the body, and a locking protrusion, which is inserted into the locking groove is formed on the cartridge. The locking groove is constructed by a first groove portion extending in an axial direction from a vicinity of the opening, and a second groove portion extends from the first groove portion to form an angle with the first groove portion. This pen has a ball point tip on one end. The second end of the pen opposes the first end, and is adapted to receive a cartridge. The cartridge may comprise any replaceable and refillable cartridge of a stationery product such as a marker tool, correction, adhesive or fluorescent highlighter tape coating tool. The cartridge is not indicated to contain any form of scent.
U.S. Published Patent application 2005/0095054 to Canale discloses a scented writing instrument. This writing instrument is substantially made of plastic, having a scent impregnated substantially throughout the plastic, thereby affording a long-term release of scent. The scent is added to the polymer that is used to mold the writing instrument. No scent is released from the ink of the pen. The pen is a ballpoint pen, not a highlighter.
Foreign Patent Publication No. GB 2252941 to Sanchez discloses a combined ball-point pen and spray device. The combined ball-point pen and spray device comprises a tubular body having first and second chambers separated by a wall, the first chamber having a ball-point and ink supply and the second chamber housing a reciprocating pump for expelling liquid, such as perfume, therein by means of a push button. The push button nozzle includes a three-channel spiral pathway for atomizing the spray liquid. This is a ballpoint pen on one side with a perfume spray atomizer on the other side. The pen is not a highlighter. The perfume is not delivered through the ink.
Foreign Patent Publication No. JP 07290889 to Umeda discloses a carrying article provided with auxiliary emitting aroma. The auxiliary article emits an aroma, especially an aroma for preventing becoming sleepy or an aroma providing a tranquilizing effect. The article is attached on or combined with a wiring tool such as an eraser, a pencil, a sharp pencil, a fountain pen, a ball pen and a felt-tip pen. The article carried as an ornamental article such as a ring, a wrist ring, a pendant and a bracelet. The aroma article is also attached to a pen. The ink of the pen does not deliver the aroma.
Foreign Patent Publication No. JP 2003105244 to Shibuya et al. discloses a marking pen. The ink of the pen contains essential oil in the range of 0.5 to 3%. The pen is not indicated to be a highlighter. The scent of the essential oil is recognized by the writer. The scent is not indicated to be a memory enhancing agent.
Foreign Patent Publication No. JP 2003136889 to Oba et al. discloses a writing tool. The writing tool has a ballpoint pen on one end a felt tip marker. This is not a highlighter. There is no scent in the inks used.
Foreign Patent Publication No. JP 2004306335 to Tajima et al. discloses a sweet smelling type writing utensil. This is a ballpoint pen with a sweet smelling dispenser on the other end. A battery powered fan drives and sheds the smell. The pen is a ballpoint pen, not a highlighter. The ink does not contain the sweet smelling compound.
Internet publication Essential Oils Aromatherapy Pen at http://shopping.discovery.com/product-60278.html discloses a pen that combines a high-end writing instrument with the benefits of aromatherapy. One end of the pen is a smooth writing pen. The other end of the pen includes a removable lavender aromatherapy cartridge. When the cap of the pen is twisted off, lavender aromatherapy oils are released. The pure Swiss, essential lavender oils relax and calm the mind. The pen has a matte purple lacquer body with chrome-plated accents. The aromatherapy cartridges are interchangeable. The pen takes the edge off the stress of work by simply applying the essential lavender oils to pulse points and taking a deep breath to feel the slipping away of stress slip. The essential oils are delivered separate from the ink delivered from the pen. The pen is not a highlighter. The essential oil is not indicated to enhance memory.
Internet publication aroma ball pen at http://shaneland.trustpass.alibaba.com/product/113614381/Aroma_Ballpointpen.html discloses a ballpoint pen that contains some herbal oils, which are extracted from 100% natural herbs to deliver the essence of the aroma. Herbal oils include Lavender oil which calms, releases, and balances strong emotions such as frustration, irritability, nervous anxiety, panic, hysteria and insomnia. Lavender oil also appears to cleanse and soothe the heart, allowing for a release of anger, the emotion which so often is cause for severe depression. Rosemary essential oil improves confidence, perception, creativity, and helps balance mind and body. Rosemary essential oil may prevent dark thoughts and nightmares and can enhance remembrance of good dreams. Rosemary (rosemary officinalis) is good for mental strain, exhaustion, and lethargy. The device disclosed is a ballpoint pen, not a highlighter. The herbal oil is not released along with the ink of the ballpoint pen. The herbal oil is not indicated to enhance memory.
Internet publication Wagner Swissjewel Jewel Pen with Aromatherapy at http://www.gunthergifts.com/wagswisjewpe.html discloses a stylish and functional pen offering the benefits of Swiss aromatherapy. The jewel pen is available in seven colors with aromatherapy options including lavender, ginger, rose, grapefruit blend, mint blend, eucalyptus blend and orange blossom blend. Each set includes a smooth writing pen, a glass jewel STIK containing a blend of pure Swiss essential oils, and a genuine leather pen-glove adding glamour & protection. The pen ink does not release the aromatherapy ingredients, but is released separately. The aromatherapy is a feel good agent and is not indicated to enhance memory. This device is a pen, not a highlighter.
Internet publication Aromatherapy & Ballpoint Pen Combo at http://www.adsources.com/PENS/COMM/Aroma.htm discloses aromatherapy, the use of essential oils distilled from plants flowers, trees & herbs to achieve health, vitality & rejuvenation of the body, mind and spirit in combination with a pen, which may have 1 to 3 color imprints. The aroma is selected from Awake or Clear Mind proprietary fragrances. This is a combination of aromatherapy dispenser and a pen. The pen disclosed is not a highlighter. The aroma is not dispensed in the ink of the pen. The aromatherapy is a feel-good agent, and is not indicated to enhance memory.
Internet publication De-stress while you work at http://www.computergear.com/swisarpen.html discloses a Swiss-made precision roller ball pen with built-in aromatherapy. The cap of the roller pen is removed and the fragrance is dapped on the wrist, neck or pulse point to feel the stress drain. An interchangeable roller ball cartridge contains natural plant oils that cultivate the spirit of healing and well-being. The fragrance is chosen from ginger red, orange blossom white, mint green, eucalyptus blue, grapefruit yellow, lavender purple, or rose pink. Each set comes gift-boxed with pen, fragrance, ink refill and leather carrying sleeve. This is a roller pen and the fragrance is not delivered together with the pen ink. The pen is not a highlighter. The fragrance is a feel-good agent and is not indicated to enhance memory.
Notwithstanding the efforts of prior art workers to incorporate scents in fountain pens, ball pens and other writing instruments, there exists a need in the art for a system wherein a unique scent is generated by a highlighting marker during a learning event, so that the unique scent delivered anchors the memory of the highlighting, learning event, thereby enabling facts memorized during the event to be recalled by the user at a subsequent point in time when the highlighting marker ink, incorporating the unique scent, is detected.